mahou_shojou_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn at Midnight
Dawn at Midnight is an European magical girl show created by Anne Vierklee, also known as Yotsuba Anne. Dawn at Midnight centers around the young girl named Dawn, whose life gets turned around by her new magical friends. ''Note: The original "Dawn at Midnight" contains dark elements similar to shows like Magical Girl Rising Project and Maho Shojo Site. This, wikia based, version of Dawn at Midnight will contain less dark elements and thus will only share a few things with the original DaM.'' Plot Characters Main Characters *'Dawn' The protagonist of Dawn at Midnight: A 16 year old girl attending a private school in Central Aefnia, an artificial island. Dawn is the daughter of a General of the Aefnian Army and a producer of a music company, who currently lives with her aunt, who owns a bakery in Aefnia. Dawn usually acts very calm and passive towards the people around her. She is very serious and somewhat strict towards others and especially towards herself. In order to achieve her dream of becoming a philosophy teacher, Dawn studies hard and always tries to get the best grades. Dawn can be quite stubborn and is embarrassed fast if people call her cute or adorable. At school, Dawn would be a lone wolf if it wasn't for Cassy, her best friend since kindergarten. It later turns out that Dawn is the last Siren that was born within the far away magical country. Even though Dawn tries her best to keep a normal life, she keeps getting pushed into supernatural activities. She possesses the Divine Voice Stone, whose powers have yet to be awakened. *'Lindsey' Lindsey is a hot blooded main character, who has transferred to Dawn's school after the Sunrise Indicent. Due to her athletic nature, Lindsey has become one of the most popular students at school. So far, she has been asked to join the basketball team, the soccer team, the tennis team and even the school's girls' rugby team. She is greatly admired by almost everyone in school. Lindsey is a cheerful, outgoining and very passionate girl, who can be quite loud by times. By some, especially by those who have a calmer nature, Lindsey is considered as being annoying. Yet, despite that, Lindsey actually is a kind hearted person, who'll take time to listen to everyone's worries. Lindsey is a Firelight user, who came from the world of Morgenstund. She has the rank of a seeker, who owns a precious Divine Stone, that is sealed within her spear. Lindsey came to Aefnia in order to seek for the last Siren. Mirroring her personality in private, Lindsey is a passionate fighter, who would get herself in danger in order to save others. Her weapon is known as the Eisfeuer Spear. *'Harmonee' Harmonee is a graceful main character, that shows to have a princess type personality. Harmonee, as one of the most powerful seekers of the world of Morgenstund, is actually the crown princess of her country. Just recently her family has lost all power of the former kingdom and may only remain as a symbol of the state's strength. A few years before the royal family had lost their power, Harmonee went to attend the academy of mystère and became a seeker, sent out to seek for the last surviving siren. Der Divine stone resides inside her tiara, which allows her to create a magic bow she can use anytime she wants. Her bow is known as Blanche. *'Rebecca' A clumsy but brace main character, who is one of the four to seek for the last Siren. *'Alyssa' An outgoing and very confident main character, who is one of the four to seek for the last Siren. Secondary Characters *'Cassidy, "Cassy"' A secondary character, who attends the same school as Dawn. Cassy is Dawn's best friend whom she has known since her time in kindergarten. Cassy is an outgoing and quite cheerful bookworm, who seems to be interested in the weirdest things. Cassy is the only person Dawn really trusts and was the first person to know about Dawn's new-old destiny. *'Drake' A boy attending Phoenix Hill Academy. He seems to be very hyper active and apparently is always searching for adventures. He's also very athletic and famous. Drake seems to idolize Dawn's father. Media and Setting Locations *'Aefnia' /''æfni:ʌ''/ An artificial island located within the borders of Europe. It was built multiple years ago and today is the largest artificial island in existance. Aefnia consists of the five parts "Northern Aefnia", "Southern Aefnia", "Western Aefnia", "Eastern Aefnia" and "Central Aefnia". It's name comes from the Old English word æfnian, which means "become evening, grow toward evening".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evening#Etymology **'Phoenix Hill Academy' /''ˈfiːnɪks hɪl əˈkæd.ə.mi''/ A private elite school which Dawn and Cassy attend. The Phoenix Hill Academy has a high reputation all around the area and is not only known in Aefnia. The girls and boys attending Phoenix Hill have to follow the academy's strict rules, which includes the necessity of wearing the official Phoenix Hill school uniform. *'Morgenstund' /''ˈmɔɐ̯ɡŋ̩ʃtʊnd''/ Items *'Soul Stones': The Soul Stones are mythical items which reside withing the magical world of Morgenstund. The Soul Stones possess great power, which they share with their wielder. Every inhabitant of Morgenstund owns their own Soul Stone, which gives them individual powers. The type of Soul Stones varies from normal Soul Stones to Divine Soul Stones. The Divine Stones are legendary energy sources, of which only a small number exist. These stones are more powerful than the normal ones. **The Divine Soul Stone Dawn possesses is known as the Divine Siren Crystal, but is usually referred as the "Divine Voice Stone". Its true powers are still unknown. Episodes Trivial Facts * Dawn at Midnight was thought up to be based on the concept of an apparently normal girl discovering the truth about her origin. Due to that, the basic plot and protagonist might resemble of other known magical shows (most notable; Sailor Moon, Winx and Lolirock). References Category:Dawn at Midnight